A simple bond
by Godess-Elionora
Summary: KenseixOC. Begins with the time as the vizards were still shinigami. A 3rd seat of the 7th division, named Sairin, Maigo tags along to try and find out what happened to Mashiro-san and Kensei. She and the 5 other captain-levels do not know the danger...
1. Setting off

xxxThis is a Kensei x OC, so yeah

**xxxThis is a Kensei x OC, so yeah.. If you dun like that kinds of pairings then.. well too bad. There might be other pairings in the middle, but just maybe. .xxx**

**(Rated M for a probable lemon a lot of Hiyori language xD )**

**I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, so dond try to kill me please. ; And if there are mistakes, I apologize. English isn't my mother's language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. Kubo Tite does (I'm soo jealous) **

Light footsteps echoed through the hallways as they made their way closer to the 9th division's captain's office. It seemed as if nothing important if it wasn't for the sensible nervousness.

_Ah, this day seems… well calm. Not like yesterdays, when a certain Kempachi drank too much… And I had to take care of him while the others were at the meeting… What a pain_

A thought ran through a female shinigami's head as she just leaned more in the char before throwing her head back and almost not noticing the footsteps that had now dashed the door open and she looked at a man with a pointed up pony-tail and he went to barge on the captain's door.

The 7th division's 3rd seat stood up while giving out a "_Jotto matte… where do you think you-"_. She was cut off by the man as he just scolded out a "_It's important"_ and banged on the door while shouting:

"_**Excuse me!! I have an urgent message from Commander-captain. Every captain and vice-captain must report at the 1**__**st**__** division right away for a meeting!!**_**"**__

The male said as Love-taichou opened the door and just looked at him calmly for a while. After that, he gave out a "_Hai, I already herd. I had to take care of one certain circumstance._" He said before the male nodded and ran off again.

The afro with sunglasses just gazed at his 3rd seat, before giving out: "_Maigo, Don't worry too much, I don't think it could be that bad…_" he said to the part brown, part blond-haired shinigami, who looked at him with a worried face and let the two golden orbs shimmer in the light.

The captain just sighed "_Fine, come with me"_ He said as Maigo smiled "Arigatou, taichou! I will never forget this!" she smiled happily, before slipping her zanpaktou in her obi and pushing her hair strands back, with a silver hair comb.

As they flashed through Seireitei, Love gave out "_So why didn't you bardge in, when you first herd of the message? It's not like you_"

The girl froze on the inside as she was stressing about now _He can't find out, I was sleeping at work again_ She screamed on the inside, while thinking what to say.

"_I didn't want to disturb you, since I knew, you must've herd it and were in your office longer for a reason_" she said actually proud on the inside. Whatever it was, she wished, she would find out more about it soon, but that wasn't necessary, because her captain spoke once more. "_Actually I expected you to dodge in and shout because Kuna Mashiro's and Kensei's reiatsu had disappeared lightly. I guessed you were just shocked, kid"_ he said while they stopped at the first division.

Maigo's golden orbs became small in the sea of white as she herd that _Dissapeared?_ the thought dashed through her mind a thousand times, leaving scratches in her conscious. "_Hai... I was…_" She gave out weakly as she now gazed at an empty spot in front of her. _Kuna-san's captain.. and Kuna-san… How could that ever happen?_ She rolled it over in her mind, countless times before she felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped to reality.

"_It'll be fine_" Love said calmly while smiling just lightly, before he passed by to enter the room "_Wont be long_" he finished as the doors closed behind him.

The two golden orbs gazed around until she saw the corner and nodded to herself _Yoosh, I need to know, what's going on in there_ she commanded herself as she tip-toed to the corner and leaned down to crawl behind it, as she spotted someone already there. Maigo blinked a few times in surprise as she met the dark eyes of the 8th division's vice-captain.

"_Lisa-san?_" She gave out quietly in surprise as the vice just raised her index-finger as a 'shush' sign and pressed the side of her head closer to the wall, to listen. Maigo just looked at here, before doing the same. It seemed as if it's about to start.

--

"_**This is an emergency!"**_ Started the voice of Commander-captain, which just made everything more important to Maigo's ears and made her listen more.

"_**According to a report of a 9**__**th**__** squad camp standby, the reiatsu of both captain Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro have disappeared. The cause is unknown! We must assume the worst case scenario. The mere disappearances occurring in Rukongai until yesterday are only one part of the matter at hand. By the pride of Gotei 13, this must be resolved!"**_

Maigo's eyes were wide at that moment _Worst case scenario… Mashiro-san, I really hope, it isn't_ She thought as she could feel her heartbeat fasten about 30 beats per minute or more. But the female shinigami tried to breathe while still hiding her reiatsu and listened further.

Lisa just glanced at her while looking at her for a slight while, actually with a tad bit worry in her eyes, but then turned her attention to the voices inside.

"_**Consequently, I will select six of captain rank and send them to the site to deal with this directly!"**_

But then the door slammed open and someone gasped for breath while standing that moment. It couldn't be told, who it was just then. The reiatsu wasn't that familiar.

"_**You are late!... Urahara, Kisuke."**_ The commander scolded, but the 12th division's new captain spoke:

"_Please.. Let me go!..."_ he let out between breaths.

_Why would he want to go anyway? He seemed in a hurry… I have a feeling something bad has happened_ The girl thought as she could feel her fist cletch lightly, but she continued listening.

"_**No…"**_ was the simple answer of Commander-captain which made Maigo's eyes widen. Why did he make that decision? She knew that he was new and the 12th division was needed, but the commander was going to send 5 captain ranks anyway, right?

"_**My adjutant is heading there right now! I-"**_

"_**Kisuke!! You're pathetic! Stop running around, like an idiot!" **_In came the demanding voice of 2nd division's captain, Yuroichi-sama. "_**Aren't you the one, who chose to send her out? Don't you see that running around like that is a disgrace to her?**_" She yelled as tension and fear at the same time seemed to come from the new captain, but it was soon flooded away by the voice of Commander-captain.

"_**Moving on…3**__**rd**__** squad captain Ootoribashi, Rouryuurou. 5**__**th**__** squad captain Hirako, Shinji. 7**__**th**__** squad captain, Aikawa, Love! I'll be sending out the three of you. 2**__**nd**__** squad captain Shihounin, Yuroichi will be on standby for further orders. 6ths squad captain Kuchihi, Ginrei, 8**__**th**__** squad captain Kyouraku, Shunsui, and 13**__**th**__** squad captain Ukitake, Juushirou are to safeguard Seireitei!"**_

_I want to go too… I must go!_ Maig thought as she was about to stand p, but Lisa pulled her down again by her wrist and just showed her to keep quiet for the while. Maigo frowned lightly, but then nodded and continued to listen.

"_**4**__**th**__** squad captain Unohana, Retsu is to make preparations for bringing in causalities and is to remain on standby in the relief coordination center"**_

"_Please wait, commander… Should I not head there as well if we are concerned with the treatment of the injured?" _The 4th squad's captain said in a calm, but just seemingly tense voice. It was no wonder. At situations like this, everyone had to worry.

"_**The situation is unknown. I cannot have anyone of influence of the healing department going anywhere. I will be sending others."**_ Commander said as it went quiet for a while and he spoke again "_**Enter"**_

The big wooden door opened once more. And by the sound of it, two people entered.

"_Tsukabishi, Tessai… It has been quite a while since he's shown his face in public" _Ukitake-taichou's voice declared before Kyouraku continued.

"_This is turning in to quite something, isn't it?" _he thought out loud before giving out a_ "Hey there"_ as a greeting.

So the Leader Kidou chief was there?... So this was pretty darn important wasn't it.. and after what Urahara-taichou said, it means Hiyori-san has gone off too. And Love-taichou will have to go out there too.. That's decided, Maigo was going there too, no matter if she's denied or approved by that.

"_**You are both informed, I trust… I would like you two to head there as well."**_ The commander-captain declared to receive an "_**I accept"**_ From the leader chief and a "_**Of course**_" from someone else. Probably the vice-leader. But then…

"_Oi, Yama-jii… pardon me. I was wondering…Isn't it bad, sending both, the great kidou captain and his vice to the front lines, where no one knows what's really going on?"_ Kyouraku-taichou gave out as silence took its place. This probably wasn't the moment to cheer that Maigo's guess was true and the one who said 'of course' was the kidou vice, but still.. she was right. .

"_**What do you suggest?"**_

"_Let my vice-captain go instead"_

"_You'd call her now?" _Ukitake let out, questionably…

"_Yup… Oh, Lisa-chaaaan!"_ Kyouraku called as Lisa cringed and jumped up.

"_What?!" _She gave out with a light scowl in a half grumpy way.

"_See, Ukitake?... Haven't I told you not to eavesdrop on captain meetings like that?" _Kyouraku complained lightly.

"_As if?! It's human nature to hide yourself if there's something ya wanna spy on." _She said as Aikawa-taichou just called out_ "You too, Maigo,.. show yourself already"_

The girl that was crouching quietly just wondering how to get her courage shivered and stood up as if she hadn't done anything wrong and gave out a_ "Hai, I'm listening taichou…" _

Aikawa just sighed "_I guess you would go anyway, allowed or not allowed"_ Love-taichou gave out while looking up at the part brown, part blond-haired shinigami.

"_Hai!"_ Maigo just answered with a nod and Kyouraku continued.

"_Did you hear everything?"_ he asked and the both females answered "_Yes_" at the same time. "_Can I count on you two?"_ The 8th divisions' captain asked as he looked at the both of them seriously.

"_Of course_" Lisa approved while glancing at him.

"_No doubt_" Maigo let out with a nod.

"_Well then of you go"_ Kyouraku said as Maigo glanced at her captain as he nodded and smiled lightly. The girl smirked in return and smiled at Kyouraku, before launching off. And soon joined by the other captains.

**And so they set off…**

**So that's chap one for ya… Kensei will be there in the next chapter I hope it was readable .**


	2. 2nd death

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! ******** yeey, I feel good about this fanfic already.. dun know why xD **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I must admit, I don't own the characters, nor the manga, nor the anime. Kubo Tite owns all, mwahaahahaaaa… er-hem.. so yeah…. **

**Enjoy**

**--**

The wind threw her hair back as she along with 3 captains and two vice-captains dashed through Seireitei and soon came to the border. The girl's golden eyes bored through the raising darkness and by the speed it seemed that only 3 white and 3 black flashes appeared.

_I have to find out what happened.. And Hiyori-san is there too now. Of course she's strong, but still… Kuna-san_

The girl remembered a certain time, when she was just finishing the academy and put in as the third seat already, for mastering Kidou and actually fighting with a rather ubusual Shikai.

--

"_**Ne, ne Kensei, do you know who that girl is?"**__ Came a voice from Maigo's back and she looked back to gaze at a green-haired female and a slightly annoyed, Greyish-haired male. The new promoted 3__rd__ seat just tilted her head as she blinked and gave out a __**"… Who are you, people…"**__ that was, until she realized that the girl had a vice-captain band on her bicep and the male had a white robe._

_**crap**__ the girl shouted in her mind and would probably get scolded for this. But the girl just blinked as she jumped close to Maigo and pinched her cheek, while huffing lightly with a light scowl and complaining __**"Who are we, who are we?.. Nee, how can you even say that... this is so mean…"**__ the girl whined while still pulling Maigo's cheek which made the golden-eyed girl's hands cringe and her fingers itch to do something, but she couldn't._

_But then Kensei-taichou picked Mashiro up like a cat and sat her on the other side to huff. __**"I have told you, not to do that when you meet new people, Baka-Mashiro!" **__He shouted at her with a vein cracking in his forehead. _

_The green-haired female just huffed __**"You're the baka, Kensei! It's her fault for not knowing who we are. It's only normal to talk behind people's backs."**__ She complained as Maigo just sweat dropped.. __**"Ano… Gomenasai… I should've noticed that you're the vice-captain and captain of the ninth division…"**__ She said while rubbing her red cheek with her hand and actually boiling on the inside __**that was soo rude... She has no manners at all!**__ She actually cursed a few times in her mind while sighing inwardly after that __**I guess, it's too late for that now**__ She thought as she opened her eyes to look at the green-head again _

"_**Yoosh, yoosh.. That's a good girl. I knew you'll come back to your senses. You can thank me later."**__ She said as she smiled with her eyes closed. _

"_**Anyway, who are you, Kin-chan?"**__ she asked while still grining._

_**Kin-chan?... I already have a nick-name?**__ she thought before blinking and answering __**"Well... I'm Sairin, Maigo. Third seat of the 7**__**th**__** division"**__ She gave out, while seeing the 9__th__ divisions vice open her eyes and lean close to her face to look at her with her usual face._

"_**Ooooooooh, you're that chick who got in the 3**__**rd**__** seat right after the academy… Heeeh? That's pretty weird"**__ She announced too loud for Maigo's comfort, and then spoke again while standing straight._

"_**Anyway, I'm Kuna Mashiro-sama.. And that's Kensei-what's-his-face."**__ She said as she waved back with her hand making Kensei almost breathe fire __**"What was that?.. Mashirou-sama and Kensei-what's-his-face?..."**__ he said with his eye twitching._

_Mashiro's eyebrows dropped as she turned around to look at him __**"Hai, do you want me to repeat, Baka-Kensei?"**__ She said and ignored the erupting volcano of anger that had fallen upon Kensei and just turned Maigo around who now had wide eyes and pushed her forward __**"C'mon, c'mon, Kin-chan, I'll show you around"**__ She said while blinking her big eyes._

--

Maigo sighed on the inside as she smiled to herself. _I will find you goys, more importantly… we will find you guys. Don't worry about it_ she said to herself as she turned her face expression to determination. She had actually gotten attached to Mashiro.

And so they dashed on. The had passed the border of Seireitri and entered Rukongai. It would all be ok, if even now, Maigo wouldn't be afraid, that something bad was happening. She was never afraid about herself… Not once. She didn't actually love herself that much, did she. She rather worried about others. Strange but true…

But her fear grew as she felt Hiyori's reiatsu. She knew that the others probably spotted it to, but she only noticed a flash and Hirako-taichou was already ahead... As the rest of them came closer, they could see a huge form of a hollow. "_**Hiyori-san!**_" Maigo shouted as she dashed ahead to the girl to hear Shinji give out:

"_Idiot.. why haven't you drawn your sword?"_ he said while glancing back at her, as he just gad negated an attack from the hallow with his zanpakutou.

"_Idiot… How could I?"_ Hiyori gave out while whipping the blood away from jer mouth and cheek.

At that note, Maigo's eyes froze and she slowly looked at the hollow. She passed the Districts scenery this time. But the dark trees and the now shattered ground fell in one's eye as the figure came clear between the clouds of dust and disaster. The figure seemed familiar. So very familiar indeed and then…

The 69 on the Monster's chest jumped in everyone's eyes. Especially Hirako's and Maigo's…

"_**Kensei?!**_"

Maigo's eyes were wide at that moment. Only a little golden dot was seen in the huge sea of white as her eyebrows frowned lightly and her lip trembled. _But if Kensei is like that.. where are the others.. and more importantly.. how can we fight them?_

"_What the hell is going on…"_

"_Is that really Kensei?... That mask.. it's as if he were a hollow…"_

"_**I dun know either if that's Kensei or not… but if you won't draw yer swords…" **_

All that passed by Maigo's ears as she still gazed at the hollow, truly shocked. She couldn't get away from the white eyes that hid in the dark, under his mask. The shinigami clothes were now partly ripped to reveal more hollow-like body-parts and after the seeming silence and standing still, the hollow gave out a deep, low grunt which echoed in the girl's head, but snapped her back to reality to hear Shinji's end of the sentence…

"_**Yer gonna die…**_" he said as Maigo gave out a light 'tch' sound before placing her hand on the white hilt of her zanpaktou and pulling it out. _Ok, let's think like this.. I'm fighting for Kensei, not with Kensei_ she thought to herself while nodding

"_Fine, let's go, guys… Maybe Urahara knows how to turn him back or Tessai…_" She said and could feel everyone's glances of slight worry, since they all knew about Maigo's and Mashiro's relationship. And they still didn't know where Mashirou was, they only found a huge hollow that looks like her captain, so, what could they guess?

But then came a horrifying shreek from the hollow and he seemed to get ready to attack again, which is why they all jumped back, but the hollow soon appeared behind Love-taichou to punch him in the ground.

"_**Love!" **_3rd division's captain shouted as Maigo took in a breath before calling out "_**Taichou!**_" And there was a crash. They both landed only to reveal her taichou climbing out the cloud of smoke and dust and now have half of his upper uniform brushed off and that part of skin injured and bruised really bad

"_Heh.. that's Kensei for you"_ He gave out with a light smirk and Maigo calmed down a bit _he's still alive… thank god_

"_**Get outta there! Can't ya see, yar fightin Kensei? Stop befo-**_" Hiyori's voice started but fell silent as Shinji commented:

"_We have to stop him... More importantly if that is Kensei…_" Shinji gave out while gazing forward and holding the small vice-captain in one of his arms.

"_He's right, Hiyori. Kensei is important to us, that's why we'll defeat him"_

"_Don't worry…"_ Lisa started while drawing her zanpakutou "_there are more ways to defeat him, without killing him"_ She said as they got ready, and Maigo just clentched her zanpakutou in her hands…

"_**Maigo,take the right side, Rose, you take the left.. I'll go straight on, to distract him. Cut his tandems."**_ Lisa ordered, which actually sounded like a strategy and Maigo nodded lightly as Rose gave out a "_All right_" in a half singing tone.

But as they took off, Maigo just herd someone yell "_**Behind you!**_" and She was dashed in the ground, while feeling a sharp blade in her chest. She didn't even notice how. The last sound she herd was "_**MAIGOOO!!"**_ She knew it was Lisa's voice, but she weakly looked up to gaze at her assassin and coughed blood as she felt its foot on her stomach.

Maigo's eyes grew wide as she looked at the figure. "_Ma-.. shiro…?!_" she gasped out, before it turned black…

--

As she thought it was it, she could feel a light breeze... What was it... She didn't even know why she was alive, well at least felt alive. All she could see was her own hands trying to kill Lisa, Shinji, Rose… and even her own captain… She couldn't even control herself. She just noticed a small figure, in the shape of Hiyori with a mask fall to the ground, before once again, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and fell to the ground…

--

**That's it for chapter two… The next one will start with the real story... I had to type this out, now hadn't I...**


	3. Rebirth and a trip to the market

**So here is chapter 3 **********

I fell in love with the story… a few moments ago… again XD

**So, then, the world and Kensei belong to none other then Kubo Tite!**

Enjoy, and sorry, I took so long to update. I was busy with music exams, art exams and school exams… well more like tests, I just like to make it sound bigger =)

It's rated M for language and lemons in the future. This thing will probably have between 10-15 chapters. Maybe more, if I think it out ^^;

On with the story! Yooosh!!!

P.S. English isn't my first language, so I'll probably have a few mistakes… don't judge.

---------------------------

**___Rebirth and the trip to the market___**

Sunrays broke through a labyrinth of clouds before climbing down to the ground and roamed the earth and every thing, which found its place on it. A light wind set a few dust and sand clouds in the air, while making them form waves before falling to the floor once more.

The light shade of dark was cleared as the rising sun broke every corner and flooded everything around it. And of course it had to go straight through a certain warehouses' now broken window and fall straight at Maigo's face. It's not as if the light was mean or anything, right? None the less, the golden eyed and part brown, part blond haired girl just scowled a tad bit, before turning to the other side and bumping her face along with the rest of her body in to someone.

"_**Oi, I was trying to sleep here." **_Came a rather grumpy voice as the girl just gazed up with her now huge puppy eyes as an apology, to look at Kensei… Oh great, just her luck.

Kensei just opened one eye with a scowl to look down at the girl, before he yawned and turned to the other side.

"_**Pey, bump in to someone else's chest next time, Maigo…"**_ He said as he fell back to sleep.

The girl just sighed, before she stood up and stretched her arms above her head and yawned. The girl was still a bit sleepy and only then looked back at the rest of the sleeping crowd. Hiyori was lying over the chair and wouldn't let anyone else there, without a kick. Lisa was sleeping on what was left of the second floor with a magazine in her hand. Hachigen was resting against the back of the couch, while Shinji, Love taichou and Rose , cramped up in the couch and Mashiro... well, she was lying on the table and rolling around every once in a while, while clutching her chest and mumbling something… and drooling at the same time.

Maigo just sighed, before rubbing her eyes, and looking at the ceiling. Yeah, a lot had changed, since they '_died' _in Rukongai… The next thing, she remembered was just waking up like she looked. As far as she found out, she was in a Giggai, or something of the sort. She didn't mind the outfit and all, but the most horrible thing was her hair… It was cut short, but had three dreads at the back. She was shocked at first and just whined a lot, until the rest of the gang gave her roller-skates. It was the happiest day of her life… kinda, but don't you just love skating?

But still, Maigo didn't even compare to the shinigami style anymore. She was wearing short, dark-green shorts, that merely covered her but, but Shinji always happily said it was ok, so it didn't bother her and she also had a fait orange top, that was mostly a sweatshirt, but put out her figure nicely and because of the cross of the fabric of her backside, the bra-straps stayed out and also fingerless, black gloves… All in all along with the army boots, she looked interesting. But the part, she really liked was the pierced ears. She had two earrings in her left ear. One placed in the ear-lobe and one at the upper ear. Her right ear held just one in the lobe and as the second two it was a dark round orb. Maigo also had a pierced lip and an eyebrow. She actually didn't think that much, what everyone thought about it, but hey, she liked this style, what can you do?

The girl just looked up, while bouncing onward. She almost fell because of a empty bottle on the ground and tried to balance but fell back on her plum butt. A year had passed, since they came here and ever since she had started skating, she developed even more. Her bust had grown a bit over F and her but had gotten a bit 'juicier' or what ever guys usually say. At least it came handy as an air-bag, when she fell. T least she thought so, until now.

"_**Itai!"**_ came a shout as she rubbed her but and her someone get up, but didn't bother to look right now, until she herd a voice.

_**"Can't you be quiet at least for 5 minutes, when you're awake, Maigo?"**_ Kensei complained, as he pulled her up by her upper-arm and sighed as Maigo just rubbed the back of her head while looking at the taller guy with a nervous smile.

_"Gomen"_ She gave out, before looking at the rest of the gang, who just pushed around a bit.

_"Anno…"_ the girl started, while looking at the spot on the floor, he had slept.

Kensei just looked at her with a raised brow _**"What is it?"**_ he asked with a light yawn.

The girl just tilted her head _**"Well, weren't you going to sleep a bit longer?" **_ She asked while blinking twice, but then just sighed, knowing that he might get angry _**"oh well, never mind." **_ She said as she smiled and just looked away, before he got to say anything, before a rumbling sound echoed through the room and turned out to be her stomach…

The girl just gazed down and thought a bit, as she sat a finger at her lips to think. _**"Ne, ne, Kensei-taichou… I'm hungry"**_ she said bluntly which made Kensei almost fall to the floor.

_**"YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT ONLY NOW??!!!"**_ He shouted with a vein pulsing in his fore-head.

_**"No need to shout, you'll wake them up, Kensei-taichou.." **_ she spoke as she sighed only to look at the others and go to Shinji. She leaned close and whispered teasingly in his ear _"Shinji-kuun, could I please borrow your wallet… I promise to make it up to you soon."_ She spoke and almost laughed loud, when Shinji started drooling and cuddled closer to love while pulling out his wallet and Maigo took it. And just watched as Shinji wrapped an arm around her taichou.

The girl turned on her heels and walked to the exit of the warehouse _**"So shall we go get breakfast?" **_ she asked as she looked up at Kensei and smirked. The guy just raised a brow and sighed with more like a I-can't-leave-you-alone-for-a-second-for-the-sake-of-humanity look and grumpily went after her.

They didn't talk much, just from time to time Meigo hid behind Kensei to avoid perverts, but nothing more. She also noticed how the girls look at him. _**"Hee, popular with the ladies, huh?**_" She asked with a sheepish grin.

Kensei just looked down at the brunett with golden strands a bit lighter eyes than himself and just scowled _**"Peh, I don't even care that much… humans can't see more then the outside… No use"**_ He spoke as they went on.

Maigo just looked at him with her head tilted _**"Sokka…" **_She let out while they came to the market. ~_Hmm… I never thought, Kensei-taichou even cared about that kind of stuff.~_ She thought to herself as she went in to buy the groceries.

When Maigo came out, she found Kensei clutched in between a crowd of school-girls… Oh no, they started to grope his abbs already. The poor guy. When their gazes met, he just looked annoyed, but helpless at the same time.

Maigo sighed as she did what was best, try to save him. She wasn't so heartless to leave him there.

The female wizard just went on with the two bags that she showed on one hands two fingers and bumped between the girls, while bouncing a tad bit, to make notice of her presence and just pushed on her toes, while wrapping an arm around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back after a few seconds to speak again: _**"Thnx for waiting, honey, we can go home now."**_ She said while glancing at the girls with a smile but her eyes clearly shouted –take 10 steps back or face the rath of a big-busted skater chick.- and guess what they did back up.. and actually run away… yay!

The girl just looked up at the now utterly confused Kensei… oh and he had a faint blush so she waved her hand in his face _**"Oii, Kensei-taichou... you're blushing… besides, I did a favor for you, so you can bring the bags, ne?"**_ She said cheerfully, but kensei got his usual scowl again.

He took the bags, but just looked at her with a bit angry sight. The gray-haired man started walking with the words: _**"Don't call me captain anymore."**_ And with that he went on, leaving Maigo alone and a bit confused, before she followed.

All the time, they didn't talk and Kensei didn't even look back at her. Maigo walked after him with her hands behind her head as she thought about it… ~_why can't I call him a taichou, if he is… that's just weird… I'd be happy if someone would call me that._~ she thought as they came to the warehouse and went in to hear Shinji's yells:

_**"I'M NOT GAY, YOU GUYS!"**_

"_**OH YEAH? SO WHY WERE YOU GROPING LOVE, HUH, HUH?" **_Came Rose's voice as Love just sat at the end of the couch, while in deep depression.  
_**  
"Oi. Shinji-kuun, catch!" **_ Maigo said as she threw him his wallet

Shinji turned around to catch it with his left hand and looked at it for a while… .. .

_**"HEEEEEEEEEE!!!?? It's my wallet!"**_

"_**No shit, Einstein. Now don't change the subject, dickhead, why are you gay?"**_ Hiyori said while about to smash Shinji's face in with her shoe.

"_**I'm NOT!!! Seriously, just stop it guys!!!!... You don't honestly think, that I… Kensei.. come, protect me!" **_Shinji whined._****_

"NO!" Kensei just shouted back, before the usual arguing began.

**So there you have it, guys… Hope you liked it a tad bit. The next chapter will be better.. since.. I'm kinda sleepy atm**

See you guys tomorrow.. yeah, I'll actually update tomorrow. ^^;


	4. Plain Confusion

**Chapter four. As I promised, I'm updating today **********

I dunno what time it is elsewhere or anything but I put up the last chap today at 1am.. oh well..

Anyway, still rated M for upcoming chapters and Hiyori language… ^^;

**If I happen to let in a few mistakes, I'm truly sorry, but I'm no pro at English ^^;**

**Anyway Kensei and everyone else, except Maigo belong to Kubo Tite. (I wish , he would share…)**

so enjoy chap 4 =)

---

Two days had passed, since the trip to the market, and Maigo was still wondering about his words. Even though everything seemed normal, she could remember the negative feeling. For one moment she felt cold, when she looked in his eyes. As if she couldn't see the bottom of a pit, she was falling in to.

_**"Maigo! Stop daydreaming and get up! You promised to spar with me, remember?... C'mon, c'mon.. Kin-chaaan!" **_Mashiro whined as she shook Maigo by her arm and the girl could barely stay to her senses, not reply.

Maigo was just pushed down the stairs to the training grounds as she looked around to see everyone already there, merely just sitting or fighting with each other. She could see, how Hiyori was once again trying to kick Shinji's butt with a sandal and actually seemed to be succeeding at the time. And then there was Hachigen who was just looking at them, ready to heal Shinji's wounds once again, as always. Rose and Love were sitting at the table that was brought down and just talking about movies, while Lisa was sitting on a huge rock and reading another porn-magazine. And then there was Kensei who was training while smashing together a rock with punches… He seemed uptight the last two days. Could it be because of that one word?

Maigo had gone down the stairs and just wondered ahead, while not listening to Mashiro's long stories not even a tiny bit. ~_How could it happen… And why is Kensei so weird. No actually, why am I weird. He might as well be mad, because I saved him. Althou I did save him, but I actually kissed him, didn't I… He doesn't seem to be from the kissable type anyway. Oh my god, what have I done... but now that I think about it. It was a nice feeling and all… His lips were really warm… and why do I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach at the moment?~_

"_**Maigooooooooooooooooooooooo! You there?"**_ Mashiro yelled in her ear, which shot Maigo back to reality. It seemed that the green-haired shinigami was trying to get to her a while already.

"_Fine, fine… I'm listening, just don't yell, please!_" The golden-eyed girl said while rubbing her ear and Mashiro just blinked as if she didn't hear that

"_**So, Kin-chaan, Let's get started**_" She said as she pushed Maigo further on in the dessert.

"_Hai, Hai, I'm coming already. I can walk, you know… Mashiro stop it already!"_

"_**Hai, Hai**_" Mashiro gave out, before hopping away from her, a tiny bit…

---

The had been sparring for a little while until Maigo had made Mashiro jump back because of a kick and now had a few seconds free, but although she didn't wanna look away from her opponent, she just looked to the side a little while.. And there he was.. at the moment just training kicks.. Oh my, since when did Kensei actually look that good… ~_How come, I feel like I can't stop worrying about him… Even though I know that a man like Kensei will just probably live on, but… well... why is it that I just can't stop thinking about us?.. wait no, there is no us.. argh, I just have to get myself together!~_

Slam, and Maigo slid about 10 feet away on her but and hit lightly against a rock. That's right, she forgot about Mashiro… and the green-head might sometimes take it too harsh. For a moment it all went black until she opened her eyes to gaze up , she saw Mashiro looking down at her with worried eyes until the silence that everyone saw that was noticeable.

"_**Kin-chaaan?... You okay?"**_ Mashiro asked while looking at her. The worries were even seen in her googles, on her head.

Maigo just stood up, while dusting herself off. Of course, her back hurt a bit, but aside of that, she was just fine. Except her bruised legs. Who ever invented sand, was a jerk. The girl smiled nervously, while looking around. Everyone just sighed and continued on their previous action. And then she just gazed at Kensei, who looked back at her for a while and then just continued on with his taining.

"_**Ne. ne, Kin-chaan.. maybe you should let Hatchi take a look at you."**_ Mashiro said, while poking Maigo's head, which made Maigo sigh and just look at Mashiro.

_**"I'm fine, ok? Don't sweat it... and next time, you better not do this mistake, because trust me, I'll kick harder."**_ She said with a laugh as she smiled brightly afterwards.

"_Lest just leave it at that today, and continue another time, ok?"_ Maigo let out while going to the direction of the stairs.

"_**Maigo-chaaaaaaaaaan, my love, where are you going?!"**_ Came Shinji's voice before Hiyori slapped him once more with her sandal.

The partly blonde, partly brown-haired girl turned around and smiled sweetly. _**"Oh, I'm just going to go take a nap, don't worry!"**_ She said loud enough for him and Mashiro to hear and then went up the stairs. She didn't want to admit, but her back was hurting quite a bit. She must've bumped on a sharp rock. But so or so, she wouldn't ask Hachi to heal her, since he'd probably waist enough energy on healing Shinji's and Hiyori's wounds. Those two just couldn't get along, now could they?

The big busted girl didn't go to the couch, she actually wanted to just sit alone for a moment, so she went out of the warehouse and just sat at the houses wall, just staring at the sky. She saw a few birds flying over the Kekkai and not even one considered landing on the roof. Not because they were afraid, they merely couldn't. Just like in her situation… she wasn't afraid of finding out, what was going on with her, she merely couldn't… Who would she ask anyway?

"_**Please, tell me, what's wrong with me…" **_ she said while just giving out a 'tch' sound

"_**Well you might just be going insane from all that chocolate bread, you're eating…"**_ came a voice from next to her.

" _**No, no, it's probably because of that thing, I wanna ask Kensei… Wait, what?!!" **_ she let out, while looking to the side quickly with wide eyes which made her back ache.

"_**Itta!"**_ She let over her lips as she closed her eyes automatically.

Kensei just sighed and leaned down in front of her.

"_**Oi, what's that you wanna ask me?... I'm guessing, that's why ya starred at me. And why the hell didn't you let Hachi heal your wounds?"**_ he gave out, while sighing and scratching the back of his head.

"_**You're such a pain at times…"**_

"_Kensei?..."_Maigo gave out while looking at him

"_**What is it?"**_ He replied without looking.

Maigo hesitated for a slight second before deciding, that it couldn't get even worse.

"_**Anno, Kensei.. why do you get so mad, when I call you Taichou?"**_ There it was out.. finally, she was relieved… It didn't matter, how much he said or didn't say. The fact that she actually asked counted… So that weird feeling should leave, right?

Kensei just sighed, while plopping against the wall, next to her.

"_**You know…"**_ he started _**"The urge for respect fades, when you've failed to save your team and actually tried to kill your comrades. Although everyone keeps saying that it's not my fault, I still don't want to hear the name taichou on me anymore. It reminds of all of the mistakes… but that's enough of gloating, from me."**_ He said with a half arrogant smirk.

Maigo's eyes widened a bit.. So she reminded Kensei of those bad events?... She couldn't feel any worse. Now could she?

"_**Gomen, Kensei-kun… It's my fault you had to remember these things. I wish I could've just kept my big mouth shut. I guess I'm just a huge stick in the wheels for you guys. –" **_ She would've continued, if I wasn't for Kensei to butt in

"_**Urusai **_(shut up in Japan.)_**!"**_He said, after looking down at her whole time and accidentally looking at her chest too from time to time, but those were really accidents, because it was impossible not to notice that… ok, moving on.

Kensei cupped her chin and just raised it up to make her golden gaze met with his darker one and somehow they ended up being just about 2cm apart from each other and even thou she didn't notice, Maigo blushed a tad bit. It seemed that Kensei didn't really care that much at all.. wow, what nerves…

He just looked in her eyes with his usual scowl, just a tad softer. "_**Don't continiue.. .you'll get annoying, Maigo…**_" He said, while unleashing a hot breath on her lips and she was about to say just two needed words before…

"_**Maigo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Where are you!? Maigo-chaan!"**_ Shinji called and was about to come over there, when Kensei stood up and picked Maigo up by the back of her shirt, like a cat and just stepped back again.

"_**Shinji just get Hachi to heal her back… I'll go to the store after breakfast." **_Kensei gave out as he handed Maigo to Shinji and turned around to leave.

___Great, now I'm even more confused~ _Maigo thought while Shinji just started stressing about something considered to her wounds… She just zoomed out from time to time.. especially in these few days

---

**So thnx for waiting.. here's chap 4. It's rather short, but I didn't have that much time. I don't know, I think I like, how it's developing, bet… yeah, I really dunno**

**Btw, I was thinking, if I should put the lemon in the next chapter, or wait about 5 more chaps… argh, I can't decide,…. .… I need rewievs about this… .…. **

***drops dead from stress..***

And Ok, I might update tomorrow. But that's a maybe, since I have a lot of work to do on CS3 .…

**C ya then**


	5. Shopping

**Finally chapter 5 is here =) ******

I'm so happy, I got time to get back to writing again. Ain't that great

Anywayz, this is a KenseixOC… Don't like it?... Don't read it, then .

So I think the lemon could wait a tiny bit longer ne. There could be only innocent kisses or something accidental… But then again I can just throw a party and drinks and tadaa the lemon is here xD… I'm kiddin… I haven't decided yet, but here goes nothing

*starts typing*

**Oh and.. I do not own any of the main chars.. except Maigo  
----------- **

A few days had passed and Maigo's back had been ok for a long time. She hadn't talked to Kensei at all now, but couldn't forget that day. It was so odd. For these years she had only thought of Kensei as.. well Kensei. Ok, so she couldn't quite explain it, but it seemed that all the feelings she had for him just spun by 90 degrees. It wasn't friendship anymore.. it was as if she .. liked him.. like LIKED.

It couldn't get worse. They lived together already. She'd only get more nervous and nervous by each day. And that would be a bad, real bad. And she couldn't tell anyone about it… It's the burden she had to carry… but wait... no... she just had to get rid of those feelings and that's that.

_But how the hell am I supposed to get rid of something like that.. um… umm… Got it! I'll do what every earth girl does!_ She thought as she jumped up from the couch and kicked the table up to make it land dangerously close to Shinji's head.

**"Shinji-kun!... Let's go shopping!"** as soon as she said the second sentence everyone's jjaw touched the floor… except Mashiro's. The girl was too busy to even notice, so she didn't care but only raised her head and gave out a **"Yoosh!"** Even though she had no idea what was going on… she just got the urge to make everyone more shocked… and she succeeded.

--

After an hour of arguing with Maigo everyone realized, there's no use and just went along with her and now the big-busted girl gazed around her in the huge shopping mall with huge puppy eyes, before dashing off right after Shinji started saying something about meeting up at some time or something.

_**"Oi, Maigoooo-chaaaan matte-yoooo!"**_ he whined, but sighed after that… The blonde just turned to Kensei **"I don't know why exactly, but.. Kensei.. .go and keep an eye on the girl.. you look scarier then the rest of us" **Shinji said with his usual laid back expression, but a vein cracked at the back of Kensei's head as he yelled back:** "AND WHY DOES THAT MAKE ME A BABBY-SITTER?!!!"**

But he calmed down after a while and just went after Maigo… The guy wasn't that much in to shopping anyway…

--

Meanwhile, the golden eyed and brown/blond haired girl had ran through a lot of clothing shops, until she spotted one she just adored. The girl got hyper as she gazed around at all the cute tops and bottoms and zomg, look at those boots!

Maigo finally found black shorts that she liked, but only had been given enough for one top not too.. so, which should she get… hmmm… she couldn't decide. It was so evil. I mean.. c'mon, she wanted to have a nice shopping day, but what did she get… a crucial decision?... How was that a NICE day?

The girl stared at the two tops, while biting her lower lip and showing huge, teary puppy eyes. There seemed to be no hope at all… until a voice behind her caught her attention

**"So, how long do you plan on just standing there"** Kensei gave out, while looking down at her with a sigh and Maigo spun around quickly, but ended up crashing in his chest and just gazed up in his hazel eyes with hers, while blushing lightly and smiled cutely as she finally got to relax.. Nothing had changed, hadn't it?... he was the same old Kensei.. so she.. just got worried for nothing…

While the girl thought with her eyes closed, Kensei turned his head to the side, because the view he got from that position would just end up in an unneeded poke her direction… (… lol) But yeah.. he almost blushed from the feeling of her chest pressed against him… He had no frigin idea why, but still…. He would… It might be because he was still sleepy and had no idea, what was going on… But ok.. just.. calm breaths and.. yeah… The stress was gone

Maigo opened her eyes to gaze at him and smile nervously, while pulling him onward by his hand and stopping before the dressing rooms. "_So, Kensei-kun. Do you mind helping me choose one of these two.. I'll just pull them on and then you say which one looks better, ok?"_ she started cutely and no one would find the power to say no, so Kensei just sighed and gave out a _"Hai, hai…" _And looked back at her to see the girl pull her orange top off and stand there in her bra, and short, dark-green shorts in front of the mirror, as he blinked, but blushed a tad bit.

_**"Close that darn curtain, Baka!"**_ Kensei yelled, while closing them himself with force and just sighing as he herd a nervous laugh and a _"Aaah.. I forgot.. sorry"_ out of the girl.. God at times, he could swear that all the chocolate bread she was eating was about to take over her brain… or what's left of it… How can a person even.. ARGH!... Ok.. calm.. Kensei is calm.

The guy leaned against the nearby wall for a while, before he herd the curtain open and gazed at Maigo, who now were a white sweatshirt-type shirt only the straps were crossed at the back and there was a huge pirate flag on the front of the top… **"Well, what do you think, Kansei-kun?"** She said as she spun around cheerfully.

The guy just gazed at her and spoke "_It's nice... so what's that other one, you picked?_" He asked calmly, while yawning… The girl just smiled and shut the curtain again…

After a little while the curtain was opened again and Kensei yawned while rubbing his eyes and gazing at her. He didn't really notice what it was but figured it'll be a waste of time to say that the first one was better or anything _"Take this one. It's better.. you can just.. keep it on.. or whatever" _But as the girl smiled and gave out a **"Yay… I'm glad you think so too, Kensei-kun…"**

Only then he realized, what he had just said… She was going to get eaten alive in that shirt.

It was a black sleeveless shirt that held loosely around her neck and had a cut.. also the back of it was sliding down a bit, so it only covered her lower back, and even left her stomach bare.. It had white, old-style letters on the chest, saying 'exiled'… all in all it was good, but yeah… a true tease.

Kensei didn't even get to say anything, since the girl had already dashed away to pay for it and the black shorts. And now it was too late.. ok.. all he had to do, was stay close to her so she couldn't get too much attention, or even play in some idiot's trap…

They walked out of the shop and Kensei only got to wonder, how the hell the top stayed on from all that bouncing, since Maigo was bouncing a LOT right now.. being happy and all… But yeah, Kensei wasn't the only one who noticed that, now was he… There seemed to gather a huge crowd of guys that went after her and from each side.. Ok, he didn't care about people watching but one of them grabbed her butt, which made the girl shock back to reality and jump up with wide eyes and blink a bit, confused… but when she looked back, there was no one there anymore.. only… wait.. how the hell did those beaten up guys get on the floor over there?... She could've swore that she just walked over there…

Maigo just gazed up at Kensei, who looked like he just ran a mile in 2 seconds or something.. "_Anno…. Kensei-kun…. What happened.. I guess I was kinda zoomed out again"_ she said with a nervous smile but the guy just sighed.. "_Nothing really…. I didn't notice much"_ he said with a light shrug and went on… The girl thought a bit as she realized and just wrapped around his arm, while smiling up at the guy "_Arigatou… Kensei-kun" _She gave out while leaning up to peck him on the cheek, but the guy didn't know, which is why he turned her direction and the gesture ended up in a sweet kiss on the lips. Maigo realized it and was about to pull back, but the unthinkable happened,… Kensei kissed back, while wrapping an arm around her waist and just pushed her back in a smaller hall, which led to the personal exit and bathrooms and pressed her against the white hall's wall, while feeling a gasp come from her lips…

The girl was indeed surprised, but it was a truly good feeling, wasn't it. She licked over his lower lips teasingly, before nibbling on it, as her hand sneaked under his sweat-shirt to grope the guy's abs…. He was just so… well, yeah, she couldn't explain it just now, could she.

The guy parted his lips a bit more, but used the chance to sneak his tongue in her mouth and valiantly claim territory. Meh, wasn't he nice?... Also, it was too boring for the guy to keep his hands at one place at once, so he pressed his chest on hers for a while, as his hands skidded down to her but and he groped it just a tad, before letting his fingertips slide between Maigo's inner thighs and pull her legs up on his hips. One of his hands shamelessly went under her new top, as the other just let its fingertips slide over the girl's leg teasingly, which made her shiver.

Maigo moaned in his mouth, as her body pressed closer to his, before she felt his hand touch her breast and even pinch it a bit.. The girl inhaled deeply while throwing her head back as the guy kissed down her neck and nibbled on it.

Oh god... they were gonna do it there, weren't they.. well at least, that's what Maigo thought, until she herd a cough from the side and looked over there… Oh my god.. like.. er… 5 people were just standing there. The girl blushed a thousand shades of red, before tapping Kensei's back rather hard So the guy jerked back with a rather unsatisfied _**"What!?"**_ but shut up as he saw the people… The guy just turned his back and just scratched his neck, while pulling his shirt down as he yawned.. "_Well.. let's go.. the other's are waiting for us"_ he said as he started walking and the girl just blushed more, while tidying her shirt and all and setting her hair straight, before dashing after him, and hoping she won't see those people on the street anytime soon.

The rest of the time, they stood silent.. only Kensei laughed from time to time and each time, Maigo would demonstratively turn her head to the side and huff.

As they finally came to the others, it seemed as if Shinji had been worried sick already and started to bicker something about something…. So yeah.. it was good to be back

--

**Donez!.. … yeah, I could've done it bigger and better and something….**

but the next one er.. could be a lemon.. yeah.. it should be.. so if you don't wanna read it, don't read the next chap's second part ^^

I'll be sure to update soon.. maybe even today, if I have the time ^^…

So stick around!


End file.
